


Superheroes need caffeine too

by youllalwaysfitinwithme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, Crossover, F/M, the flash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllalwaysfitinwithme/pseuds/youllalwaysfitinwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash AU.<br/>Clarke Griffin is the fastest woman alive. She's got serious businesses to take care of, but waiting the line at CC Jitters is not one of them. Bellamy is the bartender whose patience with the heroine reaches its peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes need caffeine too

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my crossover for the Bellarke AU Week  
> Leave some love!

 

Her name is Clarke Griffin, and she's the fastest woman alive. To the outside world, she's an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of her friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, she fights crime and finds other meta-humans like herself. 

She is the Flash. 

But even the Flash needs a dose of caffeine in the mornings. 

Before she got her powers, Clarke used to spend endless minutes every morning waiting at the CC Jitters' queue. It was literal torture to wait more than 15 minutes for a damn cup of coffe, but the place made the best coffee in town, she couldn't give it up. The torture ended when that lightning hit her -or rather blessed her, as she liked to think about it. One of the perks of being the fastest woman alive -aside from catching the bad guys- is she can sneak into places and get out in the blink of an eye, with absolutely no one noticing. And maybe she abuses this perk a little bit too much. 

That morning was no different. Clarke was running through the streets in her scarlet suit -a cute lightning bolt sewed upon her chest- and like every morning, she went into the cafe, took the cup the bartender had just finished, and left some money on the counter before she left. No one noticed her presence. No one but the bartender, who smiled triumphant when the cup disappeared from his hands.

The coffee was still steaming hot when Clarke made it to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

"What is it today?" Monty asked. Her lab partners had been keeping track of the most popular coffees as a pastime, being the winner at the moment the Flash Special. Clarke was quite proud of that. 

She took the lid off and sipped carefully. As soon as the liquid got into contact with her tongue, she spat it out.

"Who the hell puts vodka in their morning coffee!?" she yelled in disgust. Monty and Raven shared a laugh at her expense, but Clarke couldn't see the fun in it. The damn drink had Clarke on a bad mood for the rest of the day.

 

The ruined-morning-coffee experience repeated itself several times after that. Every morning, Clarke came across a  brand new gross coffee with a different secret ingredient. The less gross out of them was the day she drank her coffee with coke. The worst was when she got basically a cup of absinthe with a few drops of coffee. 

It couldn't be a coincidence, so she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

 

The next morning, Clarke was waiting inside of CC Jitters when the manager opened the place. It was the same guy who served the coffees at 8.05 a.m, the time she always got there. He was tall, with olive skin and dark curls falling over his forehead. He looked surprised to find the Flash in there. 

"So you finally noticed" he said. Clarke closed her fists and ran at super speed to stand in front of him, but he didn't back away. 

"You've been sabotaging my coffee on purpose?" she demanded, her brow furrowed under the mask. Clarke pressed her mouth in a thin line as the guy smirked.

"It was never your coffee" he said, "you never order!" the guy closed the door behind him and walked past Clarke toward the bar. She followed closely.

"Well, excuse me if I am in a little hurry, I'm just trying to protect the whole damn city!" He just hissed at that, and Clarke felt offended that he wouldn't take her job seriously.

"You already got your name on a coffee!" he replied incredulous, "You want to be worshipped too? Besides, doing your job is no excuse for making _my_ job harder."

"Come on, don't be so dramatic, it's just one coffe." She threw her hands in the air as if to make her point valid, but the guy wasn't even looking. He was busy walking around and placing chairs and tables. "Besides," she continued "this week you seemed to have no problem in making an extra coffee specially for me. What's up with that man? You played me."

"Well, yes" he admitted, finding the offense in her tone a little bit too funny, "You just come in here and take whatever I've got ready, and that's just rude to me and my clients. You deserved it."

"No one deserves to be coffee deprived like that." Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an apology. But the guy just kept busy getting the place ready. 

Silence fell over CC Jitters, only interrupted by the occasional thump of chairs against the floor. When the guy finished with the tables, he left the door open and got behind the bar. Clarke was still looking at him, piercing him with her stare, but he just kept going though stuff, ignoring it. It irritated her how childish he was being, with his stupid smirk and his cute hair. But for once, she decided to be the bigger person; his point had seemed as valid as hers, after all.

She took a deep breath, and then rested her elbows against the counter.

"How about we make a deal?" she suggested. That finally got his attention. The guy approached her and imitated her position over the counter, his elbows resting close to hers.

"Will you wait the queue and respect the rest of the customers?" he wondered. He was so close, Clarke could appreciate the freckles covering his skin. She shook her head no.

"I only do that when I'm off duty" she replied, "but there's another way that will benefit both parties."

"I'm listening." He said, his voice suddenly lower.

"Well, I was thinking pre-ordered coffee. Like, I will tell you what I'll have, and you'll have it ready when I come. You already know the time."

"And how is that benefitial to me?" he questioned.

"I won't be interfering with your work, and I'll be respecting your customers, as my order was previously made. You see where I'm going with this?" He didn't look convinced, so Clarke risked her final card. "I could also leave an extra tip" she offered in a lilting voice.

"A generous tip," he corrected, a triumphant light crossing his dark eyes, "for the special treatment."

"Deal" Clarke agreed, offering her hand. The bartender seemed reluctant, but he eventually embraced it with a strong grip, and with that, the deal was closed. 

But they didn't let go for a while. Their eyes set on each other's, their hands holding on. The guy was intrigued, his eyes running over Clarke's as if trying to figure out who was hiding behind the mask. They were really close, and Clarke feared for a moment that he would actually recognize her just by looking at her eyes. It was silly, really, because she didn't know the man, but she retreated anyway.

Only then did Clarke notice the badge over his chest. She had to clear her throat to seem casual and not completely drawn before saying: "Always a pleasure doing businesses with you, Bellamy."

"Anytime, princess." He said with a smirk. 

And the she left -or rather ran away- before she could say something stupid, like her phone number. 

The deal worked out fine for both of them, and now every morning, when Clarke went into CC Jitters, her coffee was waiting for her on the counter, "The Flash" written on it. Of course, she always made sure to leave a generous enough tip. Some days, she would find a message from Bellamy written under her nickname, like "thanks for saving the city again" or "hope you like the touch of chocolate", or just his phone number. 

She'd been tempted to call, but instead of doing something stupid like getting the Flash a date, she went and got one for herself. 

 

That morning, Clarke walked into CC Jitters looking like herself: her blonde hair loose, her jeans a little ripped, her t-shirt featuring the doodle of a lightning bolt. Oh, did she enjoy a secret joke. 

She got in line and waited patiently for ten minutes. When she made it to the counter, Bellamy was looking a little stressed, the Flash's coffee still waiting to be picked up.

"Good morning. What can I get you?" he asked absent-mindedly. 

Clarke looked him intently in the eye as she ordered. "A latte, please."

He pressed some bottons on the register before looking up at her and asking: "Anything else?"

"Your number," she said unblinking, heat rising to her cheeks as he looked stunned, "but I don't think you need to type that." She added, bitting her lip.

He recovered quickly, which made Clarke wonder how many times he'd lived that same situation. He looked confident as he put a smirk on his face and prepared her coffee. Clarke watched as Bellamy placed the cup before her. She paid, and then he offered her a piece of paper. She tried to take it but he drew his hand back, an amused smile on his lips.

"I'll need a name at least" he said. 

"Some call me princess" she replied, a knowing look on her eyes, "but Clarke will do."

A spark of recognition lit up his eyes. He looked at her like he'd looked at the Flash that day, trying to figure her out. But before he could say anything, she took the piece of paper and left, the promise of more to come lingering in the air.

 


End file.
